


An Angel Gets Her Wings

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: I felt that Meg needed a reboot. I really liked where the whole Megstiel thing was headed so I improvised!





	1. Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Supernatural, wish I did!

Meg blinked several times before rubbing her eyes and blinking some more. The last thing she remembered was the dirty ally where Crowley killed her. The only problem now was that this was not the ally she had died in and, oh, she wasn’t dead. Looking around what appeared to be a bar Meg shrugged and promptly moved behind the bar to grab a drink. From what she could see she was alone accept for a small dog that was laying on the bar top. “I don’t think where in Kansas anymore Toto” Taking a swig of her whisky Meg moved back around the bar to snag a seat. She doubted that she would get any answers from the dog so she might as well settle in. A soft chuckle behind her caused the demon to spin around. She was startled to find that a man had appeared behind the bar. “What’s so funny”

Shaking his head Chuck grabbed a beer before joining Meg at the front of the bar. “Everyone calls him Toto” 

Meg just raised an eyebrow at her new companion and took another swig. “So, what is all this” she gestured to the bar.

“It’s a... bar.”

Meg rolled her eyes and saluted with her drink “I can see that. Why am I here?”

Chuck smiled at Meg in a way that made the demon uncomfortable. “You really are an amazing little spit fire”

“I don’t like poetry, put up or shut up” Megs response caused him to Smile even more.

“Meg I want to show you something, but I need you to put these on first” Handing meg the sunglasses Chuck patiently waited for her compliance. “it’s a whole thing”

“Right…” Meg decide to humor the lunatic and put the glasses on. Instantly the figure in front of her dissolved into a blinding light. Scrambling off her chair Meg didn’t stop until her back collided with the far wall. Realizing that he had perhaps scared the woman Chuck returned to his human form and rushed towards Meg. 

Meg squeezes her eyes shut as Chuck approached her. She had guessed that he was probably an angel, at least his grace felt angel-ish. What she had not banked on was that he was actually God. This could not bode well for her. 

“Sorry, are you ok?” Chuck placed a hand on Meg’s shoulder only to quickly withdraw it as the young woman let out a startled shriek and dropped to the floor. “Meg?”

Meg huddled on the floor breathing hard. Any thoughts of being brave had gone right out the window. Crowley, she could handle, Lucifer she could handle, but this was something else. His touch burned like fire and left her twisted soul feeling raw. Even Allister never left her feeling that way. She curled in on herself even more as he reached for her again. 

Chuck realized that here was a problem as Meg curled into a ball and whimpered. Realizing that she was probably reacting to the pure energy of his touch Chuck stood up and took a few steps back. “Sorry, did that, was my touch painful to you?”

Meg shifted into a sitting position as Chuck backed away. Nodding her head at his question Meg finally removed the sunglasses. “What do you want from me?” She was scared, not that she would ever admit to that fact. But being in the presence of the almighty was just about as far out of her comfort zone as you could get. Maybe this is what happened when demons die. After all she was once a human and her soul had gone to hell. What would be the sense in sending a demon to hell when it died? So, maybe dead demons were shipped off to God to be burned out of existence, the last damnation of a damned soul. 

Chuck regarded the young woman, he could hear her thoughts and was both puzzled and amused by the inner monologue. He could see what his son saw in her, under all that anger and mischief there was still a human soul yearning for compassion. Even as she felt she deserved none. Coming to a decision Chuck moved back to the bar to fetch a bar rag. “Meg, come here.”

Rising to her feet Meg made her way to where Chuck stood holding a bar towel. After all it wasn’t like she could fight him. Stopping just out of arms reach she tilted her head to one side questioningly. “So, what’s the plan, cause I’ve got to tell you, you’re going to need a bigger towel If you plan on cleaning up blood.” 

Chuck smirked at her tone, she was trying to cover up her fear with sarcasm. Shaking his head, he just held out the towel to her. “Take it”  
Meg looked between the towel and chuck a few times before taking it from him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’ll want that to bite down on. Trust me.” Snapping his fingers chuck made what looked like a dentist’s chair appear in the center of the room. 

Meg took a major step back at Chucks words. She was shocked at how casually he informed her that she was going to be tortured. She was even more shocked when it became apparent that he expected her full and unresisting cooperation. Well Fuck that! Sure, she may not stand a chance against God but there was no way in hell she was going to just go quietly like a lamb to slaughter. Making a split-second decision Meg bolted past the newly materialized chair and barreled out the front door. 

Chuck just shook his head and turned to face the kitchen door as meg burst back into the room. Skidding to a halt she looked around the bar and cursed. She should have known that wouldn’t work. 

Chuck smiled politely as Meg glared at him. “Ready to listen now?”

“Screw You”

Raising an eyebrow Chuck laughed. “Ok, well I’m going to talk anyways. I need you to sit in this chair and I’m going to remove the taint on your soul. It’s painful, in the extrema, hence the towel…”

“You’re joking, right? You really expect me to believe that you just want to take all my evil away just like that? Look, Chuckles, It may have been a long time since I was in Sunday school but I remember how the whole damnation and salvation thing goes. And from what I can tell I’m pretty much about as damned as I can get.”

Chuck sighed, Meg really wasn’t getting it and he was losing his patients. “OK, Fine, have it your way”

Chuck snapped his fingers and Meg found herself retrained in the chair. She struggled briefly before giving up and glaring at her tormentor. “I’m sorry Meg but I’m on a bit of a schedule here”

“Go to Hell” Meg spat in his face before the towel was shoved between her teeth. 

Chuck placed one hand on meg’s head and one disappeared into her chest. Bright white light illuminated the bar as she screamed into the makeshift gag. Almost as soon as he had begun Chuck stopped and removed meg’s gag. 

Panting from the pain Meg stared at Chuck through bleary eyes. The pain of his touch had been worse than any torture Allister had ever devised. It felt like her soul had been ripped out and shredded before being soaked in alcohol and shoved back in. Tensing in expectation of more pain she tried to shrink away as Chuck gently placed a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise his touch no longer burned. 

“I am so sorry about that Meg. It’s a painful process and you have to be awake for it to work properly. Sorry.” Snapping his fingers the binding released and meg was able to sit up fully. Scrambling off the chair she turned to face Chuck, only she moved to quickly and began to fall. The sudden sound of wing beats behind her made meg yelp. 

Chuck chuckled at Meg’s reaction. “You’ll get used to your wings soon enough.”

“Wings?” Meg was shocked when she realized that he was right she did infect have wings. Why did she have wings? “What?

“Welcome to the family Meg, I gave you an upgrade. Try not to smite anyone.”

Meg opened her mouth to ask what the hell had just happened when she suddenly found herself in a library staring at two very shocked Winchesters.


	2. Broken Halos

“I have wings” ok, it wasn’t the most intelligent conversation starter but she was still reeling from her encounter with god so she figured she could let it slide.

“Come again?” Sam looked at her in bewilderment.

“Wings…I have wings…I’m not a demon anymore”

Dean slowly got up from his seat with a look that clearly stated he thought she was crazy, “Right…”

Meg darted forward and grabbed a flask of Holy water out of the duffel that was on the table. Stepping back, she chugged a few mouthfuls and then upended the rest over her head. “See!”

Sam rushed forward and began circling Meg, “Ok, that’s… Um. What happened?”

Meg shrugged, “Long story… Hurt like a bitch too. Oh, BTW I found god. Not in a born again religious way, I literally found him, in a bar. I found GOD in a BAR.”

Sam began prodding at Meg as she babbled and examining her back where wings should be.

“Hey! you want to not prod those, their still tender!”

Leaping back the hunter held his hands up “Sorry!”

Grinning Meg chuckled, “I’m joking. You can’t touch my wings just like you can’t touch Clarence’s wings. I still can’t believe I have wings. Speaking of, where is the little tree topper?”

Dean shrugged as he none too gently grabbed Megs arm and began dragging her towards the dungeon room.

Meg rolled her eyes as Dean dragged her along, “You know, if you wanted to play rough you should have said something earlier.”

“Sorry sweetheart, Demon bitches are Sammy’s thing, not mine.”

Sam cringed at Dean’s comment, but let it go knowing that his brother hadn’t meant anything by it.

“Wow, that was harsh. And I’m not a demon any more you idiot.” Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam who was following behind shaking his head.

As they reached the dungeon Dean opened the door and shoved Meg into the center of the gigantic Devils Trap on the floor before leaning against the doorframe and motioning for her to leave the room. “After you Angel”

Meg rolled her eyes and flipped the hunter off as she waltzed past him, smirking at the shocked expression on his face as she passed. “Told ya!”

Dean and Sam followed Meg back to the main library just in time to see a frantic Castiel scramble down the stairs.

“MEG!” Launching himself at the woman, Cas hugged her tightly before giving her a deep kiss. “You’re really here.”

“Hey’a Clarence.”

Dean made a gagging noise as he headed towards the Kitchen for a drink, followed closely by Sam who quickly sped up as he heard Meg behind them.

“You never did get to show me what you learned from the Pizza Man”


End file.
